Talk:Spirit Apparatus
Bugged? I'm not sure about other users, but when fighting this guy, i've had all my party members run to the centre, and kind of 'bug out' - they no longer fight, or engage the enemy regardless of their combat settings, and due to this (I think) only the ghosts closest to the controlled character attack. This allows the character to just attack one spirit per anvil, and win this fight in the most easist manner possible. This has happend in BOTH play throughs of the game. Both in retail version, and latest patch. My groups comprised of: Me, Dwarf/Human - Warrior/Rogue (both times) Wynne (set ranged, healer) Alistair (set aggressive, defender) Oghran (set aggressive, scrapper) Zehvran (set aggressive, scrapper) Anyone else have this issue? is this supposed to happen? Gorboen 14:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Additional Strategies As mentioned in the deletion proposal most of the relevant info is already here, but it seemed like something that I may as well preserve. 05:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Completion Method I Probably the easiest of all the methods; have your party hold the line at the entrance door after the cutscene, then use a character who can attack at range (eg. Mage) and run over to the boulders directly to the right of the first anvil (they should have broken chunks of wood in front of them). You can climb these boulders to the top and none of the spirits can reach you, thus you continuously fire ranged attacks at the closest foe until they die and you can utilize their anvil, in which case you run down, use the anvil, and run back up. The only con to this method is in whome you're using to complete it, as once the statue begins to shoot blood at your character you will continuously lose health. However, if you use a mage and their "Drain Life" ability, the statue's blood becomes almost insignificant. Completion Method II There is a simple but long way to defeat this puzzle. Well... most of these will take a little while... Stand at the entrance door and ask your party to "hold the line". There will be a spirit and an anvil directly in front of you. From this distance the blood can't hit you either so its a good place. Get a mage or a character equipped with a bow to hit the spirit. I personally used cone of cold and then ran back to my party. This will draw it to your party after you. Because you haven't upset the other 2 they will stay where they are. Once the spirit hits your line it will go down. You can run up to the anvil and hit it damaging the face. You will see one of the faces spewing blood and it can do a pretty nasty attack but staying at the entrance means you won't get hit by it. Keep repeating this and you will hit the faces three times each, blowing the faces to smithereens. This should save a lot of health poultices because you will need them in next battle! Following the successful completion of the previous trial, the anvil will be in sight. Completion Method III There is a even easier way to defeat this puzzle. Stand at the entrance door and hold your party. Activate the video and when spirits come, cast "tempest" spell to ground near to the closest spirit. (Target mustn't be the spirit. When the spirit takes damage directly, it will attack the caster..) In 3-4 tempest spell, it will die. Run to the anvil and touch it, then come back to your party. If you want you can target the face block. So tempest will damage all of spirits. But activating 4 anvil in a short time is more difficult than one. Killing severally is the longest but the safest way to kill.. You won't use any health poultice or lyrium poultice for it.. For mana regen, you can use lyrium vein.. Completion Method IV An alternative method to deal with the Spirit Anvil room is to (immediately after the short cut scene) run and station your party by the closed door you entered through using Hold Position. Use a ranged attack to pull the closest Forgotten Spirit (note the Spirit Anvil will block any damage) causing it to run to you to be killed. Then use a stealthed rogue to touch the Spirit Anvil and run back to the party. From the closed door use a ranged arrow to draw a single Forgotten Spirit to your party to be killed. Repeat 4 times with the Fogotten Spirits. The next four repetitions are against a Indignant Spirit who may use a ranged crossbow attack. In that case use the rock protrusions in the hallway to block line of sight on your rogue in order to draw the Indignant Spirit closer. Have your entire party then use ranged weapons to take down the Spirit without aggroing the other spirits in the room. After 8 Spirits are killed, the Spirit Apparatus will be destroyed without ever having to fight the entire room all at once. 'Completion Method V' This is more of a brute force approach, which has the potential to be faster. The main problem with this puzzle is that the computer-controlled companions will constantly try to attack the statue, rather than any of the spirits. One way to mitigate that problem is to change the combat tactics of each companion so they attack whichever enemy the main character is attacking (or the human-controlled character, if you prefer to leave your main character to the computer for this fight). If there are any ranger-summoned animals, they will need to be manually targeted for each spirit. Stay at the same anvil for simplicity, then once you'e dispatched the spirit and activated the anvil, attack the next nearest spirit to prevent it from doing too much damage (you will likely not be able to kill it in time to active its anvil before the statue rotates). What chests? The first paragraph in the Positioning Advice section mentions loot appearing in chests instead of on bodies. I don't see this. I don't see any chests nearby, either active or not. I'm playing the PC Ultimate Edition. Admittedly, I've installed gastank's Rules Fixpack, and particularly the auto-loot tweak. But I'm not convinced that would make any difference here. Does anyone know why the original author mentioned these chests? PStepanas (talk) 14:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC)